everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aristides Formosa
Aristides Formosa is the son of the prince and the princess from the Brazilian fairy tale The Most Beautiful Princess. Info Name: Aristides Formosa Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Most Beautiful Princess Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Prudencio Conejo Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own fish hatchery. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at catching fish. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to forget to turn in assignments. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. At least it encourages creativity. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. This class is soooo boring! Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Prudencio, as well as Henry Mulgoa and Anthime Zinzolantin. Character Appearance Aristides is of average height, with long brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a pink and blue striped shirt and pink capris. Personality Aristides is very apathetic towards schoolwork. He doesn't have much of a drive towards it. He is not the kind to value traditional methods of education and encourages more creative forms. He tends to get a lot of help from his roommate Prudencio, who helps him with assignments. Aristides is also a lover of fish and likes fishing. He dreams of opening up a fish hatchery. Biography Ola! I'm Aristides Formosa. I am a prince. My father was the son of an ill king who wanted a hare killed to make some broth. One day, Dad found a hare and pursued it. He soon found himself trapped in a giant's cave. That night, he saw a princess who was imprisoned there. She was enchanted to be a hare by day. She showed him the way out, but when he got home, he learned his father was dead. He left and took the guise of a fisherman and was given a magical net. He came to another kingdom, whose princess was beautiful, but not as much as the one in the cave. The princess' father heard his comments and threatened to put him to death if he couldn't find a princess more beautiful than his daughter. Dad went back to the cave, but instead found the princess' nurse, who told him that the giant had imprisoned her and put a huge fish as guard. With the help of the princess' nurse, he caught the fish and rescued the princess. They fled the giant's cave and went to the king's palace, where a party was being held. The prince was able to spare himself by showing the beautiful princess. The king and his daughter let him go. The prince married his princess and went back home. Now that that's over, Dad reigns happily as king. I live here with my parents and my older brothers, Lisandro and Alexandre. My brothers have been chosen for different destinies, so I'm going to be the next prince. I am a fisherman by trade. I love catching fish - I do it all the time when the weather is nice out. I bring my friend Candido Fontes along with me. He's pretty good at catching fish too. We also like to dive into the ocean to see the fish up close. I always have my fishing rod and net with me so I can face anything. Sometimes Henry Mulgoa and Anthime Zinzolantin accompany us on our travels. Personally, I'm not thrilled with the work we get here in school. It's quite hard, and quite boring. I feel somewhat out of place here. Of course, they don't have a fishing class. I do like Arts & Crafts though. I get to show my creativity through painting, drawing, and sculpting. I especially like to make sculptures of fish, dolphins, and other sea creatures. This school also has a destiny conflict, but I think I'll just stay out of it. Nobody can really predict the future. We'll just have to see how things turn out. I personally want to open up a fish hatchery and supply lots of fish for fishing. Maybe someday my dream will come true. Trivia *Aristides' surname means "beautiful" in Portuguese. *Aristides has a pet manatee named Tubby. *Aristides is left-handed. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Edward Bosco. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Brazilian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II